


Like Sister, Like Brother

by Kermit_Insomniac



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Is Precious, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Choking, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Luz Noceda Is Precious, Mind Break, Not so happy ending, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Sexual Torture, Smut, Snow :), Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermit_Insomniac/pseuds/Kermit_Insomniac
Summary: A prank goes wrong and Emira and Edric find themselves in the hands and so-called mercy of a human who haunts them. It doesn't help that they soon find out the true colors of someone who they thought could never go too far. Unfortunately, the Titan has it out for them when it turns out there is no limit when it comes to Lucia Noceda.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Lucia Noceda, Emira Blight & Lucia Noceda, Lucia Noceda/Amelia Blight, Luz Noceda & Lucia Noceda
Comments: 33
Kudos: 45





	1. I Like Breaking Pretty Things

**Author's Note:**

> Edric and Emira need a turn too, their sister will not be alone. :)

It was supposed to be fun. 

Now it is a nightmare they want to end. 

Edric had suggested going to the Knee where their little sister was practicing magic with Luz and said human's older sister, Lucia. Emira had agreed and decided to make a fun prank as well, such as following them around and using their Illusions to make a Slither Beast to give a good scare. Her brother went along with their plan and they set up the rest of their plan then headed out to the Knee the next day. Both of them were prepared if anything bad they thought of would happen to the others and themselves.

At first everything was going fine- if not a little _too_ according to the plan. But the twins didn't take much notice or skepticism, not even a glance when they saw that Lucia had disappeared leaving her sister and Amity. Then when they did take notice of the older woman's disappearance, everything went to Hell.

Before they could try and look or even glance around, Emira had felt her head being slammed to the ground with a hard object. Then before her brother could do anything, he too crashed to the ground when she had heard two loud 'thumps's that would make her wince if it was for her not losing consciousness after a few seconds. 

When she had awoken, she felt her head throbbing in immense pain along with the feeling of the cold frost of the Knee's natural weather on her face and neck. Emira turned her head to her side and saw her brother on the ground beside her, his cheeks worryingly red from the frost of the cold weather as the side of his face was covered in dry blood. She touched her own face and felt nothing but her cool skin and frost while the side of her head started throbbing so much from the movement she put her hand down quickly. It was obvious she needed to be healed, but her worry was on her brother so she began to draw a spell circle on Edric's head, and just as she was almost finished, the sound of snow crunching caught her attention. 

Someone was here.

When she tried to look at who was around she only saw a dark, tall figure with a very familiar physique. Nothing came to her until the figure was standing between her legs with their foot on her covered stomach which made her whimper in pain. A dark chuckle that made her shiver caught her attention as she looked up and possibly paled more than she was at the moment. 

Those dark eyes that seem to flash red when angered or having anything negative peered into her own brighter, yet slightly dim golden-colored eyes she only shared with her brother as her sister's was brighter. The smirk she always found enticing yet intimidating has disappeared and is sneering down at her as if mocking her and the position she was in with another gleam in those eyes. Skin that was scarred yet always looked soft was littered in scars like a very well known human's, half of the figure's arms as the sleeves are pulled up. It was Lucia. And the human looked to be far from in a good or positive mood at the moment. 

Emira tried to back up but the pain caught up to her and hit her like a demon with its head cut off, many places the pain increased but she couldn't focus. The only focus was fear and getting Edric and her out of this as she knew that when she saw Lucia's Glyph covered bat that nothing would end well at all. She fell back on the ground and a grunt left her as the side of her head hit a- thankfully not sharp -rock and could feel some blood slowly gushing out and ruin her hat and stain the snow. 

Then suddenly she felt the wind get knocked out of her as Lucia stomped on her stomach, a loud cry echoing in pain from Emira which spurred the human more until she got bored. Emira whimpered as her stomach was definitely bruised and she now has a few bruised ribs, if not almost broken because of how much pressure Lucia had put into the stomping. She is beginning to wonder if she'll survive this as she knew what Lucia was doing wasn't a game for either of them, but she can't put her finger on what it is that made the older human upset to put it out on her.

The witch then heard snow crunch and ruffling, making her more anxious as to what was happening and what the older woman was going to do. So she looked down and felt so much dread fill her at what she was seeing. Lucia unbuckled her belt and unzipped her pants, making Emira act out by thrashing and trying to escape. However, it failed as she felt her body giving up because of the pain making her much weaker to do anything serious- like escaping from what Lucia will do to her. She then felt Lucia's strong, larger hands grip her pants and a loud rip filled the area around them as Lucia ripped her pants and underwear to show her womanhood to the cold wind of the Knee. 

It was when Lucia had done the action that Emira knew the human was going to rape her, but she didn't know what she had done to deserve this. Lucia surely was playing a cruel prank to get back at them right? Lucia wasn't actually going to rape her- or Edric, this is all a cruel prank that will end when the human gets enough fear from her before laughing and leaving. But Lucia was almost always serious and never the one to give mercy to anyone she thought didn't deserve it, and Emira knew that Lucia did not like Edric nor her at all ever since they were introduced to the older human. She didn't care at first that the older human didn't like her, but it was when Lucia was about to attack her and Edric one day because of a prank that she made Edric and herself tone down their actions. 

But her ways to make sure her brother and herself were not harmed for a few months at all proved to be useless as due to what is about to come with no mercy or remorse. Lucia was never the one to regret or show any hesitation at all when it came to harming anyone who she thought deserved or needed to be kept in check. And apparently, Emira did something to end up in a situation like this, but she just didn't know what she had done to deserve this. 

Though it didn't stop Emira from fighting back. She tried to close her legs and wiggle away, but Lucia merely opened her legs with little to no effort. The woman then lifted her bat with one hand and what looked to be the Fire Glyph glowed. Then a loud, painful noise erupted from the area where no witch, human, monster, or demon could detect. Emira screamed and sobbed uncontrollably in pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate and become heavily burnt, leaving dried blood and a cringe-worthy bump where her shoulder is. 

It didn't bother her assaulter at all as Lucia only dropped the bat to grab ahold of the girl's throat with a tight grip that made Emira gag and let out choked sobs and screams. Lucia then uses her other hand to grab a painful hold on the younger witch's thigh before roughly smacking it, grinning sickeningly as the girl underneath yelped and thrashed around. Emira was trying to regain her breath as Lucia's grip on her throat grew tighter and more painful as the human's nails were digging into it and making it feel as if blood was going to be drawn. 

As Emira tried to at least the smallest amount of air she failed to notice Lucia who was stroking her member, making it hard as she's becoming more aroused by the position they were in. The choked cries and sobs of the younger girl underneath her made Lucia's member drip precum and twitch. Lucia's eyes narrowed at the upper clothing the witch has, seeing it as something in her way of what she desires so she let go of Emira's throat, letting the girl gasp for air. The human then grabbed a hold of Emira's jacket before ripping it open along with her sweater to show a lacy dark bra. Now seeing most of Emira's body made Lucia lick her lips as her dark eyes trailed down to the girl's bare sex. 

  
  


Unfortunately, Emira's sobs and cries toward her to stop broke her train of thoughts making her growl threateningly at the younger girl who turned away from her. It made the woman huff before grabbing a hold of the girl's thighs, pulling her up to push against Lucia's hips and member. That made Emira start quieting down and look up some to know what pressed against her and what she saw made her breathing become erratic and panicked as her jaw dropped. It was big. Too big. No way that would fit inside her small hole, Lucia was ten inches at most and she would surely tear Emira apart if she tries to rape the girl. Horror struck her face yet again and Emira tried again to close her legs but was blocked by Lucia. 

There was no way it could fit inside her virgin hole at all as she was still young and inexperienced as the woman above her couldn't possibly make it all fit inside her. Right? A pit drops in her stomach as she wonders if she'll survive through… _this_ as Lucia wasn't paying any attention to Emira as she lines up her growing erection to Emira's sex. A look of lust in her eyes as she eyes Emira's body, licking her lips as she was aiming for what she sees is something that will be hers, the girl's virginity. 

"Lucia, please don't do it!" Emira begged, "I haven't done anything wrong! Please, anything else Lucia- I-I beg you-"

She was cut off as the woman gave a dark laugh and threw her head back, continuously laughing at Emira who looked to her side as the woman humiliated her with her own brother's unconscious body beside her. Edric still hadn't woken up and she was beginning to worry if he might be… gone, but her worry would be placed with relief as she saw slow breaths come from him, his chest going up and down at a normal pace. He was going to feel a lot of pain in his head when he wakes up, but he'll likely have enough energy to leave or attack Lucia. She feels disgusted by the name as it is bringing her nothing but shame and humiliation.

Here she was, being humiliated by a _human_ of all beings as her body is bare and in immense pain still as her brother lays on the cold ground as well but unconscious. At least he isn't having to bear to see what was going on, who knows what he'd try to do since he always jumped into situations. While they would most of the time be victorious, Lucia is bigger, older, and has a much mature figure, unlike his lanky, teenage body that could be easily bruised like she was by the woman. That woman would spare no mercy to anyone who decided to mess with her or those dear to her, as she only is stopped by those who haven't experienced her wrath but instead her kindness.

But Emira nor Edric have never received any kindness, mercy, or anything that didn't harm them from the older woman.

"You really believe you'll get out of this?" Lucia began.

Right… she forgot about _her_ .

"Better yet," Lucia said, a twisted smile settling on to her face, "Alive?"

That made Emira look up at her with an expression of horror and begging of mercy which made the woman keep smiling that damned smile that the girl beneath her wanted to smack and burn and just get off. Sadly for her, Lucia was not going to spare any ounce of mercy into raping the girl under her at all no matter how much she pleads and begs. It's always better when they beg and cry for any ungiven mercy in Lucia's opinion. That makes it more exciting and fun as it never fails to make her smile as she gives those who deserve the worst her worst, never was there any remorse as well. 

She thrust in with full force, opening Emira too quickly with no time to adjust. Emira screamed in pain as she tried wiggling away but Lucia held onto her thin, younger body tightly that the human's nails were digging into her thighs. Tears spilled out of her dim, yet bright golden eyes along with a loud sob left her as she felt herself being stretched with no time to prepare herself. The pain in her shoulder and head increased as she was being fucked mercilessly into the cold ground that is slowly staining to a sickening red.

Lucia wasted no time in raping her. She didn't bother waiting for the girl to adjust as she forced her way in Emira's dry insides despite the constant begs coming from the girl as Lucia was roughly taking her virginity with such force she started bleeding from her stretched cunt. Her fingers curled into her hands and the snow that immediately melted in her palms as her body was rocking violently against the now bloodied ground that once was pure white. The pain throbs in her guts, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It doesn't help that as Lucia begins to roughly thrust inside her that her stomach and ribs were just crying in pain as she feels as if Lucia went further than intended. 

Each thrust Lucia gave felt like she was being stabbed and the continuing of pushing her length into her dry insides made the pain more intense. As the increasing pain in her shoulders, head, and ribs were stinging and crying to be healed. Soon everything began to make her feel numb slowly as she could only hold still and breathe, breathing slowly and deep until it became less but it only intensified with the older woman's heavy thrusts. She felt disgusted and so degraded at what was happening as it didn't help that her own brother was still unconscious despite his body being tense anytime she had enough energy to let out a sob. Though she didn't want her brother to wake up now and see her in such a position that will end with him also being hurt, that's the last thing she wants at the time.

Blood dripped from her cunt, but it was ignored as it became lube for what feels like a never-ending assault. It's just _so_ painful and Emira wanted it to just end right now because of how the pain kept going. That's all she wants, she wants everything to end so she can find herself at peace with never having to worry about herself or her brother. 

Unfortunately, Lucia wasn't going to give her that relief as she then leaned down and grabbed Emira's chin roughly, forcing a kiss upon the younger girl. Emira wanted to bite back- to make her bleed, but her energy was decreasing as Lucia's thrusts were getting rougher and if she were to do anything she would get punished further. The agonizing pain she feels makes her energy slowly deplete and unable to do the littlest things if she didn't store at least a short amount of it. 

When Lucia pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva broke apart and dripped down her mouth making her feel disgusted by herself and the older woman. Emira panted and continued to try and breathe at least a small amount as she made weakening choked begs and sobs. Soon when she found herself with enough courage and adrenaline she rudely spat in Lucia's face and said coldly:

"You are a disgusting- a foul creature that should burn in- gah! Burn in the deepest pits of HELL! May the Titan curse upon your bloody soul-"

The woman above her gave a threatening glare as she then lifted her hand and gave a harsh slap across Emira's face making her cry out in pain. Then Lucia grabbed her thighs and drove her cock deeper into the young witch, making her scream as she took the rest of Lucia. It was music to the human's ears. She ignored Emira's desperate cries for her to just stop what she was doing, but she didn't- she wasn't -going to stop. The girl just squeezed around her cock just the way she wanted and she wanted more and **_more_ ** of it until she proved to be no use. 

Her brother would seem to be another nice fit and just right- like Emira, he was next after all when she was finished with his whore of a sister. 

  
  


That spurred Lucia to begin to grind against Emira who was letting out quiet, pathetic cries as she was still being violated by a _human_ of all creatures. But it was no 'ordinary' human- no, this human was a fucking monster by what she had proved capable of. A monster Emira wanted to beat, choke, and just get rid of so she can keep Edric and herself safe and away from anyone capable of being as cruel. 

"Kill me," she choked, "Just make it end!" 

Suddenly, she saw Lucia smiling softly, her eyes saying otherwise as she gently lifted Emira's chin and began pulling out, "You think you'd be able to have it easier? No, not even you deserve death now, you are nothing," she tightly gripped the girl's chin, "And you will not receive my mercy, for your downfall is your mistake and the reason why you are here!" she then slammed her cock right back in with rougher force, relishing in Emira cries. 

However, her cries were cut off as Lucia's large, calloused hands gripped her face and slammed her head to the ground again. Emira only winced and whimpered in pain, her throat itching and voice becoming hoarse from the constant screams and sobs and begs. Energy decreased more and more as Lucia still kept violently thrusting into her bleeding cunt with no ounce of remorse or hesitation. The smell of her blood from the stained snow made her feel sick and wanted to vomit, but she didn't have the energy. 

Lucia then leaned down and began biting roughly on Emira's neck and collarbone, leaving visible purple marks that will not vanish anytime soon. Using a hand to grope Emira's average-sized breast with a hard grip, pinching her nipples when Lucia wants another reaction- another sound. Emira shivered as the cold wind was getting to her from Lucia leaving spit on her neck and body as the human kept marking her with a roughness- not possessiveness or anything to say this is something else. Her nipples hardened as Lucia left her breasts to force another kiss along with a tight grip on her hair reminding her if she were to make a wrong move she would be slammed to the ground again and again. 

Emira finds herself trembling as she orgasms on Lucia's cock that still drills her insides violently and lustfully, trying to force another orgasm so she could tighten around the human's cock. The feeling of Emira tightening makes the woman moan, which made the girl wince, disgusted by the sound, and making her never want to hear it again. But she could not escape because of the position she is in- so she cannot escape the awful sound. It doesn't help that she begins whispering acidulous words inside her pointed ears and bites at her earlobe hard, making her bleed. Again. 

It was clear the older woman was enjoying raping her. The moving of her hips roughly against Emira, driving her cock deeper and grinding against her insides into the girl as she gives sloppy kisses, bites, and licks that make her shiver in distaste as the human whispered such words in her pointed ears to prove her point. It's obvious Lucia is also enjoying hurting her because of the times she was slammed to the ground, choked, her shoulder being dislocated, and her headache felt like a migraine. Emira finds this such a disgusting and degrading position to be in. 

She wants it all to end.

Dead or alive, she didn't care.

“Ah...I'm close!” Lucia grunted, picking up the speed, driving her cock in even deeper in the girl's abused sex if it was possible, “What do you say, Blight bitch? Why don't you take it all like the whore you are!”

  
  


That made Emira shake her head with a panicked look across her face as she heard Lucia loud and clear making the human smile twistingly. An anguished scream left her lips at the top of her lungs she kept rapidly shaking her head. She didn't want to have the thought of bearing Lucia's child every second if she lived, and even yet she didn't want human to still do it in her even if she dies! Emira hopes that Lucia is saying that to mess with her, but with what is already happening she is doubting it.

She yelped when she felt Lucia beginning to hit something in her that made her tremble as she felt herself getting disgustingly closer to coming again. Then she heard the woman cry out in ecstasy and sheathed herself deep into Emira. Every inch of Lucia's body burned in pleasure as white overtook her vision, throwing her head back, hands gripping Emira's thighs painfully. The girl shuddered and wailed as she felt a painfully warm substance force its way into her abused cavity as Lucia grinded against her, making more as the woman was distracted by the overwhelming pleasure. She pinned her arms by the sides of Emira's head, curling her hands into fists as she finished inside the girl with drool dripping down her chin and onto the witch who flinched. 

Whimpers left Emira as she felt Lucia grinding against her abused sex, the woman's now cold drool on her face and painfully warm cum in her making her grimace. All she wants is to be free of being of the woman's torture that seems to never end. Her brother beside her being bitterly oblivious to her suffering makes her feel relieved that he won't have to face it as she's sure the only one Lucia is after is her. 

Right?

Emira's thoughts are interrupted when she feels Lucia pulling out of her, making her whimper in pain as the woman pulls out her softening cock of her bloodied and torn entrance. Leaving strings of blood mixed with Lucia's cum in and out of her. 

But Lucia wanted- no, _needed_ more. Simply fucking Emira's ruined hole again wouldn't be as pleasing or sufficient for her, she needed to do something more painful and enough to make the bitch beg more and more for her to stop. The Blight will break- and Lucia is going to make sure of that, then her brother is next to have a turn whether he wants to or not. She began contemplating what to do now with Emira and as she did she roughly kneaded the girl's hips to thighs, ignoring her pants getting stained with her cum and the girl's blood. 

The sound of whimpers and heavy breathing making her feel a bit at peace, especially with the knowledge that she made it happen with no remorse. A hum left her as she lifted Emira to rub the girl's back then down to her ass, kneading the flesh she wanted to smack- wait, _of course_. Lucia grabbed Emira's uninjured shoulder and switched the position so that the girl was on all fours; however, the girl yelped and let out a cry as her injured shoulder was pressured. She was then face down on the cold, bloodied ground with her cheek pressed against the stained snow that was once pure like her, only to be ruined. 

She then felt her hips being grabbed roughly and being pulled toward Lucia, making her grimace as she feels the hardening member rub against her ass. Wait. Her eyes snapped open as she now knew what the human is going to do to her other hole, and it will hurt just as bad- or worse which made her panic more, "Wait-"

"Shut up whore," Lucia's cold voice demanded, "You cannot do anything now that you are in such a position."

"Please, Lucia, please don't do-"

A loud slap echoed across the empty, cold area along with a yelp and whimper. A wince made itself known on Emira's face as she was sure her ass is red by the harshness of the slap, the stinging not helping but prove her point. She then let out another weak whimper as she felt her hair being grabbed and head pulled up roughly by Lucia who leaned down to her pointed ear.

"Shut. Up." she commanded, "Keep making those sounds and I'll surely make you quiet down with what's fucked your pussy and is about to fuck your ass."

The girl closed her mouth, but the whimpers never left as her injured shoulder gained more pressure from her hair being pulled, hard. Lucia ignored the pathetic and pained sounds of the girl in favor of letting go of her hair and grabbing her ass, opening it some to look for what she's after. She then aligned her erection toward the hole and mercilessly pushed inside Emira's ass which caused a pained wail that was music to her ears to erupt. Another pleasuring tight hole she will fuck just as hard, that made Lucia shiver as a wave of delight washed over her with the sweet reminder of what is to come. It motivated her to start moving her hips, grinding her cock deeper into the pulsing interior of Emira's ass which made the girl shudder. 

Emira let out hoarse sobs as she felt Lucia going deeper into her. The woman stretches her even painfully more than her womanhood. Her hole is bleeding even more than when the woman was mercilessly fucking her womanhood, blood dripped down her legs at a faster pace. It made her tremble and shake as she felt herself freezing as the front of her body was being pressed into the cold ground as Lucia's thrusts got rougher and more brutal. With each thrust the pain amplified as her energy, physical and mental, depleted as the minutes passed by like seconds as her bloody muscle quivered as she felt herself slipping in and out of consciousness. 

Suddenly she is grabbed by her hair and is pulled off of the ground making her whimper as she feels her injured shoulder move and her headache definitely becoming a migraine. Then her hair is let go of and a large hand is wrapped around her throat, not choking her… just grabbing it roughly enough to make her gasp but be able to breathe some. Unfortunately, it only increased the pain she felt everywhere as Lucia still fucked her ass mercilessly and brutally. She felt her field of vision becoming blurry as the pain amplified and blood dripped down her thighs along with Lucia's cum from her womanhood. Gibberish left her as she felt Lucia grip her throat harder, blocking her way to breathe and make any more sound. 

Then she felt Lucia's breath on her shoulder- her injured shoulder, and that made Emira close her eyes as tears and messed up mascara ran down her face as she felt the woman trail kisses from her neck to her injured shoulder. But she knew better than to see this as an act of mercy or anything reassuring, she knows how the woman is now that her darkest colors have been revealed. Such dark colors that Emira thought could only ever exist in the Demon Realm and its certain residents who were fucked over beyond repair. 

"God!" Lucia growled, "Your ass is so much tighter than your cunt! Makes me wish I did this so much sooner."

That makes her flinch as she knew what the woman was talking about. All those times the woman had seen her and Edric so vulnerable and not taking advantage of her until now being the cruelest reminder. It didn't help that those times were times where no one would see or notice her besides Lucia, it became the most bitter one that left a sour taste in her mouth. 

May the Titan make this damned woman suffer. 

She shivered as she felt a wave of painful pleasure rip through her and force her to come again and stain the once pure ground more than it already was. The thoughts made Emira feel humiliated as the snow is like her now, stained and never going to be clean. Lucia seemed to see what happened as she left a sloppy, disgusting kiss on the corner of her mouth. Her thrusts are not dying anytime soon. 

"Looks like someone is enjoying this," she said with a smirk Emira wants to burn off, "You truly are a whore!"

Emira clenched her eyes closed, her mouth twisted into a grimace as she felt her muscles straining from so much physical movement and pain she has endured. The feeling of Lucia's monstrous member tearing her apart from the inside out not being comforting at all. She was supposed to do this with someone she loves and cherishes- like...like Viney. The name of the multitrack witch made Emira feel warm, but that warmth was torn away from her as she felt Lucia's nails digging into her throat as the thrusts somehow became rougher. 

Emira already felt herself becoming lightheaded from the blood loss as it pooled beneath her and felt as if she was being stabbed in her arse and cunt. She then felt teeth digging into her injured shoulder, close to her neck, as Lucia picked up her pace. Slamming her cock deep inside repeatedly until she came as well, letting go of Emira's shoulder to moan and pour her seed into the girl's blood-covered ass. The feeling of her ass being filled just as much as her cunt made Emira shiver and swear under her breath, yelping when she was dropped to the cold ground. 

She opened her eyes slowly and froze when she saw her brother beside her, frost covering his face more and his breathing was weaker, she could tell. His chest was slowly moving up and down, his breathing low but sure. Emira lifted her hand and tried to grab ahold of Edric's sleeve, and when she did she gave a small smile. At least her moments will be with someone she cares for. 

She began to sob weakly, relief washing over her when she felt Lucia pulling out but it was short-lived when she felt that warm, disgusting breath on her pointed ear, "Do not think this is over Blight." a whisper left the woman. 

The voice and comment made her gulp, her eyes filled with fear but her hand not once leaving her brother's sleeve, instead, it tightened when she felt Lucia thrust back into her womanhood with just as much force and brutality as before. She could feel those dark eyes watching her every move with bitter enjoyment and amusement, even that smirk that she knew appeared after the euphoria when the woman fucked her ass. Her consciousness was slipping away, she knew, with each brutal thrust and the feeling of her bloodied ass leaking with Lucia's cum making her want to end it all.

No more thoughts came to Emira anymore, except that her harsh fate was sealed.


	2. Anguish Of The Yielding

Dim, golden eyes snapped open in a panic. Short, dark sea-green hair swished from the wind and stuck to his face with the dried blood on his forehead. His once smooth, pale skin is now much paler from the weather of the Knee and stained with dried blood. Frost covered him from head to toe as he felt his body was much more numb than the rest of his body from the cold. So numb that it was actually stinging, but it didn't stop him shakily sitting up, hisses and winces of pain coming from him as he was hunched over. 

Edric sat up, a grunt leaving him because of his pained back, he ignored it and looked at his surroundings from above.

It was bare. 

Then he felt a weak tug on his sleeve making him gasp and look down at his side. What he saw made him freeze and suddenly let out a cry of surprise as he grabbed his nude sister and held her close to him, ignoring the disgusting smell of blood and smoke on her. He looked over Emira, a look of dread on his as he saw her shoulder in a not-so-nice angle, deep bite marks on her neck along with dried blood, then he dared to look lower and felt sick. Blood and cum dripped from his sister's abused sex- it looked like a lump of flesh with how damaged it looked. 

When he looked at his sister's face, it was the last straw as he stared in his sister's expression. Messy mascara smeared from her cheeks from crying or sobbing along with messy lipstick. Her face had what looked to be drool, another substance, and many old and new bruises scattered across her body that looked to bring agony. 

She looked so… broken as she stared in his eyes, her dimmer golden eyes leaving a disgusting taste in his mouth as he knew that she was likely in anguish. Emira was just too weak from what she went through to comment or even say anything to him or even make even the slightest movement. When her eye twitched it showed him what he needed to know. 

After a few minutes of staring at his sister, the dam broke and he covered his mouth, letting go of his sister to go behind a rock. As he threw up what he had for breakfast, tears pooling out of his eyes as his throat burned along with the image of his broken sister still engraved into his mind. Then he began sobbing as he weakly crawled back to his sister and held her close to him- now alone with not knowing the way out of the area. 

Being alone is his greatest fear and the fuel only added up as he didn't know the way back home from this area of the Knee, it looked like a hidden area and he nor Emira didn't have a staff yet. So they were just alone and having no idea of the way out of the Knee that is lurking with monsters and even wild witches who came to escape the Covens. 

"C'mon Emira," he began, a shaky smile on his face. "Snap out of it so we can go home, please, you know I hate being alone...."

Silence.

"Emira, please,"

Dead silence.

"Sis please wake up!"

Dead, dead silence lingered. 

"I-I...what kind of monster did this to you?"

She doesn't reply, too broken to even say the smallest thing as she looks like she had accepted her fate of something while he was out. 

Wait a minute. 

Just what in Titan's name happened while he was out like a rock? He knew something was wrong when he was out and tried to make himself get out as he heard something. Now he knows what had happened while he was out; his sister was getting brutally raped by some horrible monster. Though he feels like there is more to what is being seen.

He hated just how easy it was for him to get knocked out cold, he is a Blight after all...and Blight's are strong and hard to break, yet someone still managed to break one with no mercy whatsoever. 

Suddenly, the sounds of breathing along with snow crunching come from behind Edric, making him freeze. He began to slowly turn his head, fear across his teary and dried blood-covered face as he held Emira tightly. Edric gulped and shakily looked up and who he saw made him try and back away immediately as he saw the eldest Noceda sibling in front of him with dark eyes that held something else in them. 

When he looked lower, disgust and fear were his expressions when he saw a large bulge straining against Lucia's pants. That answered his dreaded question on who violated his sister so brutally and proceeded to leave her here with no warmth or protection, but he couldn't help but wonder just what they did that was so bad to make Lucia so angry. 

Never had the woman ever gone this far in taking her anger out on someone, and even then Edric didn't even know as much of Lucia as Amity does to know something was up! Or has Lucia always been this fucked up that she is committing such a thing? He is slowly but surely leaning onto the second option telling by how many fights he has heard that involved Lucia almost beating someone to their grave. The poor witches who dare mess with her were never the same again after that.

"Oh Ed, Ed, Ed," she said jokingly as if she never brutally raped Emira while he was knocked out and beside his sister. 

That made Edric growl lowly at her, trying to threaten her but it was proving useless as she only raised a brow at him. No doubt amused by his action as he still glared at her with burning hatred, which made her chuckle at him until she quickly looked down at him with an emotionless expression. 

She then sneered, "You know, Emira was a nice toy, but I think it's time for a switch. She isn't as tight as she should be now and doesn't please me as she used to. I'll likely have to get a potion for it. That way I can use her and you anytime I want when I get finished breaking you." 

Lucia gave a sickening grin as she advanced toward Edric who placed his sister down and stood up with a wobble. He lifted his hand and was about to draw a spell circle but was stopped when Lucia ran and decked him in the face with her bat. A cry of pain left him as he was slammed down into the snow, feeling a warm liquid that was his blood drip down his likely broken nose and stain some snow and his clothes. Then he hissed when he touched it, yep, it was most definitely broken. Great.

Then a yelp left him when he felt his legs being grabbed and parted by Lucia who placed herself between them, ignoring his sounds of protest. Edric looked back and forth, his expression filled with dread as he felt Lucia's warmer hand trailing his stomach as she shoved her hand in his jacket and his shirt. He took a deep breath and began kicking at Lucia's back, the older woman grunting as she felt the boy's heeled boots digging into her back. 

That made her growl in annoyance and move away from between Edric's legs, turning her back on him- perfect, the boy crossed his legs and scooched closer to Emira. Unaware of Lucia who came up with a quick solution as she took her bat, looking down at Edric who held his sister and kept whispering something Lucia couldn't pick up. She didn't care at the moment as she brought her bat back down to the lower part of the distracted boy's legs. 

His ankles.

**Crack!**

A scream of pain echoed from the cold area along with sobbing and pleading. Edric held his sister tightly as he felt his ankles being shattered as Lucia brought her bat down on him a few more times. It didn't help that some short, sharp ice appeared on the bat from the ice glyph Luz had given her pierced through his legs. As the pain increased, he was trying not to hold his sister too tight it would hurt, but it proved he would indeed hurt her because of the pain he is going through so he let go of her and slammed himself on the ground. He wanted the pain in his ankles to stop so he kept slamming himself on the ground to have the pain be focused somewhere else that was not his legs. 

The sounds of thumping, sobbing, screaming, and chuckling in the area were not heard from anyone- Edric became aware as he yelled for someone or anything but only received nothing, not even the smallest or quietest of sounds that were not his, Emira's nor Lucia's. Everything else was so silent and peaceful, so very much unlike the situation, he was in right now. Yet, he still has some hope that his pleads would be answered and he and Emira would finally be away from Lucia who he will make sure will not hurt anyone else- well more like Emira and himself, he was more focused on his sister and himself. 

Who wouldn't be after all in a scenario like this?

The sounds of the bat hitting the ground made him wince, the pain from his ankles increasing. He is sure he is about to pass out from everything being so overwhelming. Then he let out a yell of pain when he felt his legs being grabbed and parted to a painful distance. Again, he was ignored as Lucia placed herself between his legs and her bulge pressed against his crotch. It made him flush red at the feeling, which made him feel disgusted.

He was about to get raped just as badly as his sister and he was thinking her pressing against him was nice. Shame on him, so much shame on Edric Blight indeed. It was faint but he could feel himself being judged by either Emira or some entity. That just made it worse and he was disgusting-

"You seem to be enjoying this," Lucia said, sneering down at him. "I had a feeling you Blight twins were whores."

Edric hummed and looked away, which made the woman growl lowly at being ignored. So she grabbed him by his hair and slammed him onto the ground, hard. That got a reaction of pain from him that only made Lucia want to whip out her dick and mess up the boy's cute ass as he sobs and begs. Licking her lips she used her free hand to begin unbuttoning her pants, ignoring how the boy under her gripped and clawed at her clothed covered arm with his own covered hand. 

Though when she felt her bangs being grabbed, that made her glare and bare her teeth at the boy who now cowers under her. Very few people and demos were allowed to touch her hair, and Edric was not one of them.

She gripped her hand into a fist and brought it down on Edric's crotch, her ears perking up a bit at his cries as he grabbed his crotch. That made the woman amused by how weak he was to a simple punch when she herself could take many- no matter where it was. Due to Edric not being mobile much because of his ankles being broken, Lucia was easily able to pry his hands away and grab the rim of his pants and boxers. 

**Riiiip!**

The sound filled the area and made Edric let out sounds of protests as his own dick hit his stomach. Lucia snickered as she saw the size, it wasn't much in her opinion which made it the more amusing. She threw her head back and laughed when she saw Edric's cheeks redden from embarrassment. 

"I wonder if you'll even be able to please anyone!" she cackled. "This looks like it couldn't even please that Tiny Nose or whatever the hell they are!"

Edric's lips trembled from the shame and embarrassment the woman was giving him. He could feel his pride slowly whisking away as the woman mocked him. Though when he saw she was still laughing, he tried to subtly draw a spell circle.

Lucia noticed immediately as she had felt him shuffle a bit, so gripped the boy's head and slammed his head onto the ground again. The sounds of him crying out was music to her ears as she glanced over at Emira's body, raising a brow when seeing the girl's fingers move some. Her laughter was now gone, only chuckling as she stared down at Edric's teary expression.

Pathetic.

She tsked and began positioning her thick member at Edric's hole, a look of irritation as he was proving to be harder to control than his sister. Looking down at him and into his slightly darker golden eyes, she could see a bit of Amity which made her disgusted— which she showed by spitting in his face making him flinch. Him even looking like her little sister's lover disgusted her, for the youngest Blight was not her lover. It also aroused her. 

Her cock's pre-cum dripped onto Edric as she lifted her hands to interlace with Edric's own hands, making it harder for him to cast a spell. When she saw him coming to the realization, she had already forced her way into his hole. She grunted at the feeling of him squeezing around her, but she kept forcing her way all the way in and ignored the boy's cries. 

It felt heavenly, the feeling of him squeezing around her made her start moving her hips roughly. Not letting Edric get used to her as she began fucking him with no intention of stopping until he was broken. Emira wasn't too easy to get broken as the girl kept trying to cast spells when she thought Lucia's guard was down after the fifth round, the human punished her by using her bat. Edric was proving to be a bit easier than his sister as Lucia had already injured and trapped him in the most needed places to escape. 

Lucia let out a moan when she felt Edric tighten around her, gripping his hands tightly as she kept moving her hips at a rough and quick pace. The sounds of skin slapping and Edric's own weak moans and sobs fueling her to get rougher. Her body became sweaty and sticky again as she thrust inside Edric's ass that squeezed her cock deliciously. It wasn't enough, she wanted more— she wasn't going to cum if he didn't squeeze around her more, and that irritated Lucia. 

She opened her eyes and looked down at Edric's face to see his dim, yet bright golden eyes, his pale skin that had frost on it, and his broken nose that leaked a bit of blood, and his dark sea green hair swishing as she thrust inside his ass. When looking closer, she could see a bit of Amity again and that made her cock twitch. Lucia knew it was wrong, what she was doing was wrong but she could care less. Seeing a bit of Amity who she may have had a small attraction to only made her thrusts rougher.

Lucia leaned down and kissed Edric roughly, catching the boy off guard. She shoved her tongue inside his mouth as she had her eyes closed. She was imagining it was Amity who she was fucking, moaning and whimpering as she was under the older Noceda sister. Edric moaned loudly in the kiss and she could feel him tightening around her cock as he came, his cum on her shirt which she couldn't notice. The feeling of his ass clenching around her more made Lucia pull away and let go of Edric's hands to grab his hips and bury her hips inside him, letting out a loud moan.

"Amity!" Lucia moaned as she came.

"W-what?" Edric muttered in horror as he realized Lucia was thinking of his other sister who was oblivious to what was happening. He then winced as he felt Lucia’s warm cum filling him, the human was moaning lowly and moving her hips still. 

"Fuck," Lucia panted. "Such a good girl…" 

Edric felt sick at what he was hearing, but also upset by hearing his other sister's name come from Lucia. Why in Titan's name was he upset that his name wasn't coming from Lucia's addicting lips? Tears started appearing from Edric, which Lucia noticed. She caressed his cheek and made lifted him to look at her, "Of course, Edric, I cannot forget about you~"

The boy tried to move his head and look away, what he was thinking is making him uncomfortable by how he is feeling for his rapist who took satisfaction in bringing pain to him. He should take advantage of this, try and make Lucia get her guard down so he could get out. 

But at the same time, he didn't.

"Such a good boy," Lucia cooed, knowing what he was thinking as she grabbed his hair roughly. "But don't think you can get out of this easily, slut." 

The witch looked at her in shock, making her chuckle. 

"I know what you will try and do," Lucia said. She began to pull out of Edric, letting out a moan as his ass was still amazingly tight around her cock. The boy in turn just winced and looked down, seeing some blood and cum mixed leaking out of his ass and onto the snow. The once pure snow.

A long sigh left Lucia as she lifted herself and began moving up, her cock still hard, covered in blood and cum. Edric was then forced to move so his face was at Lucia's thick member, a look of disgust on his face as he saw what was on it.

"Bite it and I swear to God you will end up being fucked till you're a corpse." Lucia threatened. Edric gulped, looking at the member then at the woman with a nervous expression. 

He then opened his mouth and took the tip, giving kitten licks which only irritated Lucia. The taste was horrid, Emira and his own cum and blood was on it even if the woman had probably cleaned up herself after she raped Emira. A lump in his throat rose which made him scared, if he threw up that would only end with a mad Lucia. When he felt a little bold, he would take a bit more of Lucia's thick member. Still giving small, short licks which made Lucia snap. 

She grabbed the back of his head and shoved her cock all the way down to where it was reaching his throat. That made Edric thrash around as he was going to choke on it if Lucia didn't stop. The woman didn't care as she began thrusting her hips, biting her lip, and closing her eyes as the pleasure was incredible. She let out a low moan as she could feel how warm Edric's mouth was. Though she wanted more, she was getting greedy and could care less what the boy says.

"Suck," she demands. 

Edric obeys and begins sucking and lifts a hand to hold one of Lucia's thighs from hitting him. It didn't help that the woman had a belt which hurt some as it swung as Lucia's hips moved. So it was all he could do as Lucia drove her cock into his mouth, enjoying how he sucked her off. That made him a little happy for some reason, as he tried to suck a little rougher.

"Fuck!" Lucia moaned, panting heavily as she felt herself edging closer. The feeling of Edric's mouth wrapped around her cock feeling almost as good as his ass. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, smirking as she saw his ass leaking a little cum and blood, before throwing her head back as he began sucking her roughly. She then brought her head back down, heavy pants leaving her as the boy sucks her cock.

"Someone is eager," she mutters.

The witch doesn't say or muffle anything, instead, he just keeps sucking Lucia's cock, making the woman pleased by how he is acting. He is much easier than his sister, which only pleased the older human. She placed her hand on his head, which made him look up at her. Lucia bites her lip at the image of him in front of her. His face pale and covered in frost and dry blood as his eyes have some tears in them as he takes her cock, he could feel Lucia's cock twitch as she stares at him. 

Lucia growled and buried her cock into Edric's mouth, letting out a grunt as her cum slips into the boy's throat. It was disgusting, but Edric sucked it up and hoped he wouldn't puke or start choking. Pants left Lucia as she was thinking of what else to do with Edric, or just leave him here. She could care less about him and Emira, others would likely be thankful their pranks aren't happening. And she already fucked him up some with just a few praises and touches, he was that desperate. That made a chuckle leave the woman, ignoring how Edric sucked her cock a little more. Now that he is acting like that… Lucia doesn't mind a round or more— she needs to break a little more after all. 

It won't be fun if she is caught after all, who else would take care of the bitch twins? Luz would never know or think Lucia could do that without enough evidence, Amity could care less because of how they have been acting toward her for years, Eda wouldn't care since they're not her problem, Lilith would be too busy to notice, Willow and Gus would be skeptical and not really worry about it because of how cruel they have become with their pranks over the years, and their parents would be the only ones who care, but never enough. 

Edric did nothing as Lucia pulled her cock out of his mouth, yet he was relieved since it was disgusting. Unfortunately, the woman was not done at all as she gave him a sickening grin. Her next words made him shiver;

"We've only just started, Blight boy."

  
  


-8-8-8-8-

* * *

-8-8-8-8-

"Lucia!" Luz called out. "Lucia!"

Amity trailed behind her with a nervous expression. She had a grip on Luz's fur coat as they walked for Titan knows how long. They have retraced and gone over where her girlfriend's— that will never get old for her —sister would have gone, but haven't gotten anything. Even she was becoming panicked about Lucia who could have gotten heavily injured by a wild witch or monster. 

Lucia had disappeared when she and Luz were practicing spells and glyphs. They had begun by calling to see if the woman had gone back to the Owl House or Blight Manor for Amelia, which she didn't. Worry arose as Luz and Amity then began looking through caves and corners, then back on land when the many places didn't have an older Noceda. And it didn't help that they had heard screams from somewhere far as they were muffled, that only caused more panic.

When it was proving that Lucia could be dead, Luz was becoming so frustrated that she ended up with a Slitherbeast chasing her and Amity. The youngest Blight had to calm her down and reassure her that the woman wasn't dead. Hopefully. This is the Demon Realm after all.

So here they are, walking along certain paths of the more severe and dangerous part of the Knee. They're lucky to have not gotten anything such as a wild witch or monster on them, that would mean instant death if ambushed.

"Are you sure she might be here?" Amity asks. "This is a dangerous part of the Knee, Luz."

"For us Noceda's, the danger is in our blood," Luz said, smirking at Amity who snorted.

"That sounds quite right," The Blight said with a smirk. 

"Though," Luz became serious. "Lucia finds a way to get into a danger of any sorts that involve her almost dead…"

Amity let go of Luz's coat and interlaced their hands before looking up at the human, "I promise we'll find her."

Luz smiled, "Thanks, Ames,"

"Of course, Luz," Amity said with a smile. "Also, you know you can be like her at times-"

She was cut off when she saw Lucia looking normal besides some bruises on her hands and dried blood on her clothes. She was grinning as she waved at them, when Luz had seen her girlfriend get quiet, she followed the witch's gaze and grinned wide when she saw her sister. Luz let go of Amity's hand and ran over to her sister who had her arms opened wide to bring her little sister in a hug.

"Lucia! We finally found you!" Luz said and laughed.

"Yep," Lucia grinned. "Nothing can hold me back from protecting my baby sister."

Luz only hugged her harder, which made the older Noceda chuckle before looking at Amity with a smile. The mint-haired girl saw something else in the other Noceda's gaze, but couldn't see what it was so she just smiled softly and waved. She picked up a scent that belonged to Edric and Emira on Lucia who didn't seem to have gone through any of their pranks unless-

"Were you with Edric and Emira?"

Lucia looked at her with an irritated expression, "Unfortunately," she began. "They were about to cause trouble by making an illusion of a Slitherbeast on us, so I personally dealt with them myself."

Amity’s golden eyes stared into Lucia’s darker eyes that held something unsettling.

_'I feel like there is more than what meets the eye,'_ Amity nodded, "I see, is there anything else that happened?"

"No," There was a tone to her voice as she answered the Blight.

"Anyways!" Luz broke them out of their staring contest. "Why don't we head back to the Owl House unless you want to meet up with Amelia,"

Lucia grinned, "I'll call her as we head back, you have Owlbert right?"

"Duh," Luz said. "Where else would we be without this little fella?"

"Dead," Lucia deadpanned. 

The silence was awkward for a moment until Luz— ever the lifesaver —broke it, "Anyways, come on,"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and be aware there isn't supposed to be a happy ending, it is a tag after all. So, read the tags before you decide to actually read this, and I will only say that once. There is more to come with other ideas, A Human's Witch has now become one of my top priorities now. 
> 
> Have a nice day/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm horrible, but Emira and Edric need a turn in the dark side of the fandom too. Also because I like Amity and think she doesn't deserve the pain, but instead the other Blights do. Alador and Odalia also get a turn in another work I'll do sooner or later, depends on my mood.
> 
> Edric is next. ;)


End file.
